


The Best Way To Wake Up

by requiemofspirit



Category: MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: You're supposed to be meeting Shaw at his place to spend the day at the theme park. But when you walk into his apartment and find him asleep, you decide to wake him up in a more...creative way.
Relationships: Ling Xiao x Female Reader, Ling Xiao x Reader, Shaw x Female Reader, Shaw x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Best Way To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a VERY SEXY fanart of Shaw sleeping shirtless on his bed, and came up with a very sexy way to wake him up. Because if I was standing in his room and saw that sight, this is exactly what I would do to wake him up. Enjoy ;)

“Shaw!”

It’s 8am, and you’re standing outside Shaw’s apartment, banging on his door to no avail. 

You were meeting him at his place to catch the early train, planning on spending the day together at the theme park. His apartment was closest to the station, so he insisted on meeting you there.

Sighing in exasperation, you lift your phone to your ear, dialing Shaw’s number. You can hear it ringing from outside the door...but he still doesn’t answer.

“Damn it, Shaw,” you curse, shaking your head.

You lift your hand to knock loudly on the door again, but before you do, you glance at the handle. _Maybe..._

Pushing down on the door handle, you’re completely surprised to feel it give as the door opens, and you exhale sharply through your nose.

“Fucking hell, you can’t be leaving your apartment unlocked all the time...” 

Shaking your head, you cluck your tongue, chiding your careless boyfriend. You walk into the apartment, peering around, trying to figure out where he is. The smell of his shampoo permeates the air, but the shower is off and the bathroom door is open. Still no sign of him.

“Shaw!” you call out one last time. 

You pause, waiting for a response, but there is none. _Maybe he’s asleep?_ you think, glancing towards his bedroom, the door half-closed. 

Careful not to let the door creak too loudly, you squeeze through the opening quietly as you walk in to Shaw’s bedroom. His skateboard is propped up against the wall by his desk. The early morning sunlight filters through the window, blinding you momentarily with the sudden burst of light blazing across the room.

Lifting your arm above your eyes to counteract the glaring sunshine, your eyes settle upon Shaw’s shirtless form laying on his bed, and your breath hitches at the gorgeous sight.

Sure, you’ve been dating for a few months now, and you certainly are no stranger to seeing him half-naked, but that doesn’t mean the sight of him doesn’t completely turn you on.

Shaw lays with his eyes closed on the adorable U-shaped shark pillow you won for him at the carnival last month; one arm bent, hand resting underneath his head. His wrist is adorned with his usual brown beaded bracelet and leather-strapped watch. Messily parted, still-damp lavender strands of hair fall across his forehead. 

Your eyes widen as you take in his shirtless form. From his well-defined clavicles and chest, to the ridges of his six-pack....to the fine silver hairs trailing down from below his belly button. They’re surrounded by the taut muscles of his lower abdomen and obliques, and you can’t help but admire his deliciously gorgeous sex lines. 

Your gaze that rakes across his body dips ever lower, right down to the unbuttoned pants slung dangerously low on his hips, the black band of his boxers peeking through the top.

“Hey, Shaw...” you begin to say, but your voice trails off, admiring the glorious sight before you.

Starting to feel the excitement start to build between your legs, you watch as Shaw’s chest rises and falls gently in the slow cadence of slumber. Suddenly, a wicked plan flashes in your mind in big, red letters. You feel a grin tugging at the edge of your lips at the thought.

Dropping your bag slowly in the corner of his room, you’re careful not to make any noise so you don’t accidentally wake him up before your plan is set in motion. You decide to pull off your shorts as well, revealing a pair of black lacy panties.

You’re pretty sure you know how this is going to end.

You tiptoe to the edge of his bed in small, gentle movements, wincing as the floor creaks despite your best effort. You pause, but thankfully, Shaw is still slumbering away peacefully, oblivious to any intrusive presence.

Finally, you reach the bed, slowly and deliberately lifting yourself onto it. The mattress sinks slightly with your added weight. Crawling on hands and knees to Shaw’s side, you raise your left leg and shift your body up and over his, your legs now on either side of him.

Hesitation creeping into your mind, you shake your head. Your wicked grin returns, the conniving and clever vixen deep in your core cheering you on as you lower yourself down onto him, straddling his hips.

You startle as you look up and see Shaw move slightly, thinking he’s about to wake up, but his head just rolls to the other side as a light snore escapes from his nose. Giggling to yourself, you look down, focusing on the task at hand.

Deciding to act now, think later, you find your fingers slipping gently under the hem of Shaw’s boxers. You tug them down gently along with his pants, and a few seconds later, his cock springs out. You bite your lip, heart thumping in your chest as you feel your clit throbbing at the sight of it. 

_I know the perfect way to wake you up, baby..._

Leaning down, you dip your tongue over his abs, relishing the way it bobs up and down as it touches the ridges of his chiseled muscle. His skin smells lightly of your favorite cologne on him, the scent of sandalwood driving your desire ever further. You can feel your panties grow wetter in anticipation.

Your tongue continues its journey lower and lower over the contours of his body, delicately following the trail of the fine hairs leading you to his exclusive treasure.

Suddenly, Shaw’s delicate snore stops abruptly as he draws a sharp breath, his head still lolled to the side. His eyelids flutter, fighting off the heavy blanket of deep sleep. He feels a strange sensation near his lower abdomen, causing his eyelids to fly open. The glaring sunlight envelops his vision, and he curses, grimacing at the unwelcome bright light.

“Ugh, _shit_...” he grumbles. “why’s it so goddamn bright...”

Shaw’s hands fly up to cradle his head, blinking as his eyes adjust from the ebbing darkness of slumber to the radiant light of morning. Rolling his head backwards into the pillow, he digs the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Just gonna...rest my eyes again for a few...” he trails off, sleep threatening to overtake him again.

You watch him in amusement, surprised he’s still completely unaware of your presence. You lean your head down again, peppering light kisses down the contours of his abdomen, down to the tip of his cock.

“What the...” Shaw stirs again, removing his hands from his eyes. He sits up slightly. He startles when he notices you and what you’re doing, a confused look flickering across his handsome face.

“Baby? What are you d-”

Shaw’s words are cut off as your lips close around his head, swirling your tongue into the slit as his pre-cum begins to dribble out. You lap up the clear fluid, then grab his length with your hand, jerking him back and forth as your tongue runs down the shaft in slow, deliberate motions.

He leans back, elbows bent as he rakes his fingers through his hair. A moan escapes him as he sinks back into the pillow.

“Oh, fuck, baby...” he groans.

Shaw draws his breath into a sharp inhale as you open your mouth, your cheeks hollowing around his cock as he’s engulfed in the wet heat of your throat. You swallow around him, skillfully bobbing your head back and forth over his length as your tongue teases him in the same movement. 

You can feel his dick twitch, knowing his release is not far behind. At that moment, you slowly move back, his saliva-coated cock slipping from your mouth. You sit up then, grasping his length in your hand. You circle your thumb around the sensitive spot on his head, drawing out a hiss from him.

“Damn, Y/N, you really had to do me like that and not let me cum?” Shaw complains, though a small, teasing smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

His hands reach up to tug at the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. He grasps your shoulders, pulling you down until your chests are flush, enveloping you in a fevered kiss, massaging his tongue over yours.

Skillfully, he unclasps your bra from behind your back, pulling the straps off your shoulders and discarding it onto the floor. Your breasts bounce freely in the movement. Shaw’s fingers run over the curve of your waist, goosebumps darting across your skin. His hands cup the soft mounds, massaging them gently.

He rolls your nipples between his fingers, and you moan into his mouth, grinding your hips harder against him. He pulls his mouth away from yours, lips pressing gently against your jawline as he peppers light kisses down the curve of your neck, settling into your shoulder. He nips at the skin, leaving tiny red marks behind in his wake.

Shaw’s lips travel farther down to meet your nipple, his tongue delicately flicking the hardened bud before he takes it into his mouth, lightly sucking. You bite your lip, burying your face into his neck. Your panties are completely soaked, your fluid arousal seeping through the thin fabric. You just want them off, eager for the length of his cock to enter you.

As though reading your mind, Shaw presses his mouth to yours as his hands move from your breasts to your hips. His fingers slip underneath lacy straps of your underwear, teasing the delicate skin of your inner thighs before tugging your panties downward.

You lift your hips to help him as he rolls them down your legs, tossing them onto the floor next to your discarded bra and t-shirt. Shaw’s hand traces along your inner thigh, your womanhood trembling with desire. His fingers reach into your folds, gliding up and down with ease with your excitement. They tease your swollen clit, a shudder of pleasure coursing through your body.

“Well, well well...should I tease you like you did to me before?” Shaw laughs against your lips.

“Shaw...” you whimper his name as his thumb begins to circle the nub, massaging it gently. 

His fingers leave your clit to travel further down, inserting them into you as a lewd noise escapes from your lips. They curve slightly in a come-hither motion, massaging your g-spot as they plunge in and out of your pussy.

You can feel yourself clenching around his fingers, your release imminent. In just a matter of seconds, you come undone, the pressure between your hips skyrocketing into a delicious inferno that blazes through your body. A cry of ecstasy tears from your throat. Shaw silences you with his tongue, fingers working their magic to extend your bliss a few delicious seconds longer.

He pulls his fingers away then. Your breathing labored coming down from your high, you lean back. You sit straight up and glance down at Shaw. He grins, that cocky upturned smirk that made you fall for him returning to his face.

“See, I’m nice and let you finish,” he teases, reaching up to trace your neck lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you,” you quip, biting your lip.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” he responds, hands reaching down to settle on your hips.

Shaw guides them forward, cock teasing at your entrance. You roll your hips as you sink down onto him, moaning in satisfaction as you finally gain the stretch of his cock against your walls. Leaning back to place your hands on his thighs for balance, you move your hips up rhythmically and down over his length, drawing out a hiss of pleasure from Shaw.

He begins slamming into you, matching your tempo, the sound of skin meeting skin reverberating throughout the room. The bed frame squeaks lightly with each movement. The position allows him to see everything, and _damn_ does he love watching his cock plunging in and out of your tight pussy as you coat him in your juices.

Shaw takes advantage of the angle, thumb circling your clit as he thrusts into you again and again. You moan his name as your head rolls back in ecstasy, your hair loose and hanging down your back. The combination of his cock and his finger massaging the sensitive bud are nearly too much to handle, and you feel yourself shattering again, pussy clenching ever tighter around him as you ride out the pleasurable inferno pooled deep in your belly.

He hisses, knowing his own release is soon to follow. It comes several seconds later, slamming one final time into you as he fills you with his hot, white seed.

Both of you breathe heavily as you recover. Shaw lifts your hips to release himself, then wraps his arms around you, pulling you down into his embrace. He kisses the top of your head, running his fingers up and down your back.

“I took a shower and then fell back asleep. I’m sorry, baby,” he apologizes, stroking your hair gently. “That was...quite the way to wake me up, though. You should do it more often.”

You laugh then. “Only if you promise to stop forgetting to lock your goddamn door,” you tease, a playful lilt in your voice.

“Deal. Well, we already missed the train...why don’t we stay here a while longer while we wait for the next one?”

“Deal,” you answer, burying your head into his chest as you sigh in satisfaction.


End file.
